


What lurks below the surface

by StrangeNoise



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Kink Discovery, Chaotic Richie Tozier, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Eddie likes everything nice and clean - even in the bedroom. Or at least that's what both he and Richie think until the day of a rather fateful blowjob...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	What lurks below the surface

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than the fact that I wanted to write some quick smut for those two...

If Richie knows anything about Eddie, it’s that the other man likes things neat and tidy and clean. Even when they were still kids, Eddie’s room was always spotless and if Richie dared track some form of dirt inside, he would be yelled at. Knowing this, it comes as no surprise that Eddie is still the same, even twenty-seven years later, after they defeat the clown together for good and finally allow themselves to confess their feelings to the other. Tired of his old life, Eddie moves in with Richie and suddenly, Richie’s house is a lot neater and cleaner too. The brunet doesn’t mind that in the slightest and, instead revels in the presence of the love of his life.  
  
What is equally unsurprising and a little harder to ignore is the fact that Eddie’s desire for cleanliness and discomfort with bodily fluids extends to the bedroom too. But once again, Richie doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind that Eddie refuses to swallow or even let him come inside his mouth when he’s blowing Richie and he’s fine with wearing a condom even when he’s bottoming to save them some of the mess and the clean-up. Those are small adjustments and if they make Eddie happy and comfortable, Richie won’t protest.   
The only thing that bothers him sometimes is that Eddie doesn’t seem very happy with this arrangement either. Not every time, mind you, but sometimes, mostly when he jerks Richie off, he’ll look at the stickiness of the brunet’s release on his hand for a moment too long and disgust mingles with curiosity and a type of hunger that Richie rarely sees on the other man’s face. He tried bringing it up once or twice, both teasing and serious, but Eddie shot him down every time and eventually, Richie decided to let his boyfriend figure things out at his own pace. None of this impacts their sex life in any major way, anyway.  
  
Case in point: The fact that Richie is currently naked from the waist down, his boxers and sweatpants bunched by his ankles, fingers digging into the backrest of the armchair in their living room while Eddie is determined to suck the life out of him through his dick. If anyone asked, Richie wouldn’t even be able to remember how it got to this point. All he knows is that one moment he and Eddie were bickering about something and the next Eddie was on his knees between Richie’s legs. As much of a mystery as this is, Richie doesn’t care too much about solving it right now. He’s getting closer and closer to the edge and by now his thoughts are merely a warm tangle of white static at the back of his head somewhere.   
  
One of his hands is buried in Eddie’s short, dark hair, fingernails gently scratching across his scalp to elicit more of those whines at the back of Eddie’s throat that travel through Richie’s dick and right to his core. Richie wishes he could stay like this for the rest of time, but he feels the arousal low in his belly spread and getting more intense, to the point where he’s sure he’s about to burst at the seams any second now.   
  
“Eddie”, he gasps, grip on the other man’s hair tightening, “’m close…”   
  
Obediently, Eddie draws back and lets Richie’s length fall from his mouth. His right hand, however, stays where it is, wrapped around the base of Richie’s dick. Eddie looks up at the brunet for a second, a drowsy smile on his face, and that’s when Richie realizes he’s made a gross miscalculation. Usually, he knows very well just when he’s about to come but right now, seeing Eddie on his knees in front of him with his cheeks flushed and his lips red and spit-slick, Richie finds he’s even closer than he first thought. He tries to warn Eddie, signal to him that he should better get out of dodge but all that falls from Richie’s lips is a garbled noise somewhere between a whine and a growl. And then Richie’s coming. 

The world around him goes white only for a few seconds as the brunet desperately tries not to drift off too far. He has something like an out-of-body experience as he sees himself come in thick ropes without being able to stop. Arousal and horror mix in Richie’s gut as he watches the first few bursts hit Eddie’s chin, cheek, and the side of his head. The other man must have turned his head for whatever reason and Richie figures that’s probably for the better. Personal experience has taught him that nothing kills the mood as effectively as getting someone else’s load in the eyes. So, at least, Eddie’s been spared that fate. But that’s just about the only good thing Richie can find about the current situation.  
  
In front of him, Eddie is still on his knees, now frozen in place and staring up at Richie with wide eyes. The brunet can’t tell if Eddie is about to have a panic attack or yell at him for an hour straight, but he decides he isn’t going to stay and wait to find out. 

“Shit, Eds, I’m so fucking sorry”, Richie mutters and bends down to pull his boxers and pants back up. His head is still woozy, and the sudden movement leaves him dizzy. Nevertheless, he has a plan of action after a few seconds. 

“I’ll go get you a towel”, he hurries to add, leaving for the bathroom as fast as his wobbly legs will carry him. Once in there, Richie immediately feels guilty for leaving Eddie behind like this. The other man is most likely more upset than ever before, and Richie simply ran for the hills because accidentally coming on his boyfriend’s face was embarrassing. The brunet hurries to grab a towel and wet it in the sink before returning to the living room.  
  
As he reaches the doorway, however, Richie is greeted with a sight he didn’t expect. Eddie is still on the ground where he had left him, but now his right hand is furiously pumping between his legs. Richie can only see Eddie at an odd angle but there is no mistaking these movements for anything other than what they are. What surprises Richie even more than seeing Eddie jerking off on the living room floor is seeing his left hand travel across his come-stained cheek before moving to where Richie suspects Eddie’s mouth to be. The smaller man shudders then and curls in on himself as he comes across his own hand and the floor in front of him.  
  
Unsure of what to do, Richie slowly steps closer. By the time he’s kneeling in front of Eddie, the other man is still panting, head bowed, and staring at the mess on his hand and the floor.   
  
“So…you didn’t hate me coming on your face?”, Richie asks after several moments of silence. It’s probably not the best way to start this conversation but his thoughts are still tangled after what he just witnessed. Eddie looks up at him. He looks confused and a little out of it but shakes his head decidedly.  
  
“Would’ve preferred a warning but I guess it’s fine”, he mutters before looking back down at his hand. On instinct, Richie reaches out and wraps his fingers around Eddie’s wrist. Slowly, wanting to give the other man time to withdraw should he not want this, Richie moves the hand closer to his mouth before he carefully wraps his lips around Eddie’s ring finger and licks it clean. The other man watches intently and lets out a needy whine.   
  
“Wild, the things you figure out when you accidentally come on your boyfriend’s face”, Richie mutters and Eddie swats at him with his other hand. His cheeks are bright red now and Richie finds it entirely endearing. Still, he knows they should probably have a serious talk about this at some point. He figures, however, that that point doesn’t need to be immediately after they both came their brains out. So, all he says is “Congrats on the new kink!” which earns him a shove.   
  
“Never thought I’d be into cum this much”, Eddie sighs as he finally takes the wet towel from Richie and tries to clean all parts of him at once, “Our hot water bill is gonna go through the roof with all the showers I’ll have to take if this becomes a regular thing.”  
  
“I love that you always see the practical side of things”, Richie sighs dramatically and swoons a little before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Eddie’s clean cheek.  
  
He still can’t believe that after him wanting to talk to Eddie about this for ages, they figured things out by accident. But Richie isn’t going to complain and if he knows anything about Eddie, they’re going to explore this new-found passion to the fullest soon, anyway…


End file.
